


Три

by cherik_and_fassavoy, liebemagneto



Category: Atonement (2007), Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хикокс ничего не сказал, когда они с Тёрнером, допив по третьему стакану, встретились глазами, но спустя несколько долгих минут оба брели по пустынной улице в сторону квартиры Арчи. Они поцеловались уже в темноте коридора, чуть не уронили вешалку и споткнулись о собранный чемодан по дороге в спальню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3028636).

Любуясь новой формой, в которой весь день щеголял Арчи, поглаживая петлицы и ремень, Робби не мог не отметить, как преобразилось лицо лейтенанта — привычная улыбка сменилась задумчивостью, но глаза продолжали озорно блестеть, будто он что-то замыслил. Они должны были проститься; Арчи Хикокс покидал родную Англию для выполнения спецзадания.

***

 

Робби не пришлось долго уговаривать. Но даже когда он, раздевшись, придвинулся к спинке кровати, его яркие глаза оставались сосредоточенными, а пальцы, зарывающиеся в коротких волосах, — уверенными. Он не стонал, когда Арчи целовал его тело, дышал ровно и глубоко, не вздрагивал, когда грубоватые от холодного и сырого английского воздуха ладони скользили по мягким бёдрам и разводили их в стороны.

Они знали друг друга давно — Робби, едва успев втиснуться в мундир, тогда впервые ввалился в офицерский бар. Хикокс долго смеялся и угостил его отменным скотчем, а после помог добраться до дома — Тёрнер едва стоял на ногах. С тех пор друзья опустошили немало бутылок.

Пальцы — обхватывали ли они бокал, держали ли сигарету или поглаживали выступающие тазобедренные косточки, изучая податливое тело, — завораживали Робби. Он облизнулся и прикрыл глаза, наблюдая из-под ресниц за тем, как голова Арчи опускалась всё ниже, и горячие обветренные губы настойчиво целовали живот, бёдра, игнорируя напряжённый член.

Робби смазано тронул скулу Арчи подушечками пальцев и перевернулся, подбивая под себя подушку. Хикокс ничего не сказал, когда они с Тёрнером, допив по третьему стакану, встретились глазами, но спустя несколько долгих минут оба брели по пустынной улице в сторону квартиры Арчи. Они поцеловались уже в темноте коридора, чуть не уронили вешалку и споткнулись о собранный чемодан по дороге в спальню.

Робби сдавленно выдохнул, когда язык Арчи скользнул между его ягодиц, мягко изучая вход. Арчи был терпелив, он вылизывал, ласкал, дразнил и вынуждал просить. Но Робби молчал. Он уткнулся в простыни носом и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, стоило зубам впиться в его бедро. С каждым укусом, отметкой — Робби был уверен, что останутся следы, — в голове начинало гудеть сильнее. Арчи, его губы, язык, и нежность, граничащая с грубостью, вызывали предательскую дрожь в руках, на которые Робби пытался опираться, но беспомощно падал обратно на подушки.

Вслепую нащупав массажное масло, Арчи повторил путь своего языка скользкими пальцами. Он не жалел смазки, оставляя жирный след на бледной коже, усыпанной родинками и веснушками. Робби заёрзал, вновь перевернулся и оттолкнул Арчи, но лишь затем, чтобы обнять за шею и жадно поцеловать. Отстраняясь, он откинулся на спину, не стесняясь собственной позы и открытости, Робби полностью доверял Арчи — себя, своё тело и своё наслаждение.

Робби подался навстречу и прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, стоило ему ощутить палец, послушно проникающий внутрь. Одна фаланга — Робби нахмурил брови, две — судорожно сжался, с трудом расслабляясь под успокаивающие прикосновения тёплой ладони, три — и он вцепился пальцами в волосы Арчи, вылизывающего его живот.

Робби ничего не требовал, лишь мягко поглаживал влажный затылок, плечи, но не позволял себе закрыть глаза. Он наблюдал, не желая упустить ни то, как Арчи поднимает его ногу выше, укладывая на плечо, ни то, как он поглаживает чувствительную кожу между ягодиц, терпеливо изучая изнутри, касаясь намасленной подушечкой пальца простаты. Вызвав дрожь теперь уже во всём теле, он медленно ввёл второй палец. 

Умелые руки открывали перед Робби мир эмоций, до этого не испытанных, незнакомый и многогранный. Он упустил тот момент, когда оказался под влиянием обаяния Хикокса, его широкой улыбки и длинных ладоней, которые то и дело касались спины или плеча, сжимали и безмолвно отговаривали совершать глупости. Видеть эту ладонь, ещё недавно безобидно сжимающую его собственную в рукопожатии, а сейчас скользящую по груди, было невыносимо. Но Робби смотрел, приоткрывал рот в беззвучном стоне, рваными движениями перебирал отросшие пряди. Смотрел, пока Арчи, подняв глаза и ловя затуманенный взгляд, разводил пальцы внутри, растягивая, но не причиняя боли. 

Выгибаясь, приподнимаясь навстречу, Робби цеплялся руками за спинку кровати, но неизменно возвращался к Арчи, гладил его шею, обнимал и притягивал к себе. Вкусив неизвестного ранее удовольствия, он хотел ещё. И Арчи, осознавая это, не торопился и, кажется, вовсе не пытался овладеть Робби, настолько его действия акцентировались на одном-единственном процессе — на пальцах, проталкивающихся внутрь, заполняющих узость тела, требовательно желающего большего. Когда Арчи ввёл третий палец, безымянный, Робби хрипло застонал и ударил ладонью по постели. 

Он знал, что руки могут подарить невероятное блаженство, знал и своё тело – вечно голодное до прикосновений, отзывчивое. Но раньше ситуация, подобная этой, казалась невозможной, постыдной. Однако Арчи, вводящий свои чёртовы пальцы так глубоко и вытворяющий ими немыслимое, заставлял Робби хотеть ещё, вынуждал двигать бёдрами в попытках насадиться глубже, ощутить удовольствие полностью. Арчи же целовал колено, скользил губами по внутренней стороне бедра, и издевался, пока, наконец, не накрыл ртом изнывающий от желания член. Робби выгнулся дугой, несдержанно толкаясь навстречу. 

Перед глазами всё плыло, кровь бешено пульсировала в висках. Робби, безуспешно стараясь сохранять самообладание, утонул в новых ощущениях с головой, захлёбывался ими, издавал сдавленные стоны. Его щёки раскраснелись, кожа горела от прикосновений, блестела от масла и желания, растекающегося по животу смазкой, стоило Арчи отстраниться и выпустить член изо рта.

Робби зажмурился и оцарапал короткими ногтями спину Арчи, кончая на собственный живот и грудь. Он почти ощущал жар румянца на своих щеках, и явно не ожидал, что достигнет пика так просто – оказалось достаточно трёх пальцев, погружённых в его тело. 

Глядя на Арчи, обхватившего свой член, на то, как резко двигается его ладонь, Робби откинулся на подушки. Его судорожно сжатые руки медленно расслабились, но не касались Арчи и никак ему не помогали — тому, кажется, вовсе не была нужна помощь. Кончив на испачканный живот Робби, Арчи рухнул рядом и настойчиво прижался к искусанным пересохшим губам поцелуем, до странного нежным и глубоким.

Совсем как ласковые пальцы, лишившие покоя.


End file.
